drawceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Espurr is Bored
"Espurr is bored" is a 15-player Drawception vet game that is among the most famous games in Drawception history. As of October 2018, it is the 9th most favorited game of all time. The popularity of "Espurr is bored" is mainly because it introduced the Yellmo character, likely the most well known of the memes originating on Drawception. History "Espurr is bored" was created on October 25, 2016; however it is still regularly being viewed and commented on. As of October 2018, it has 18,170 views and has been favorited 689 times. The last panel (introducing Yellmo) alone has over 1700 emotes. This game is atypical in that it started with an illustration, not a prompt. Panel by panel breakdown The user BlackFurEspur pays coins(now ducks) to create a draw first game. That payment of coins sets in motion a chain of events that causes the game to become famous, and one of the most famous drawception meme to be born. They then draw the Pokémon Espurr laying on its stomach with its tongue sticking out and otherwise looking bored on a green background. The user ohnoes then writes the prompt Espurr is bored, which becomes the title and is sometimes considered its own, albeit short lived meme by some users. The user massofspiders sees this prompt and draws a rather more cartoony Espurr sitting against a wall, saying "...". The user Paige Epler captions it 'Espurr is REALLY bored'. Pear draws another on-topic drawing, an Espurr standing in a white background with a '...'. Saeyoung captions it 'Espurr is bored', making it the same as the title, a very rare occurrence in Drawception. The user Sketchysketch draws a more scribbly, less neat Espurr than the previous three. This knocks the game awry, but their drawing is what contributes directly to Yellmo and the popularity. DangleStomp is the first To Make the game non-Pokémon specific by captioning it 'Bootleg Pokémon.', thinking the sketchiness of Sketchysketch’s drawing was intentionally un-Pokémon-like. Connor Baltutis-Bond in response draws what is considered the great-grandfather of Yellmo. It is a vaguely Pikachu-like yellow creature. It has a round head, no torso, oversized oval ears, arms with four fingers each, stick legs, and a squiggly tail. They write 'Pokeycho!', a reference to Pokémon, on the bottom. A user called I play with a trackball captions it 'Chinpokomon', again referencing Pokémon and also South Park. The user 01010 draws another Pikachu-like creature, sometimes considered the grandfather of Yellmo, creeping closer to Yellmo's birth. It is yellow, with a fluffy head, red gumball-like eyes, a large mouth and oval snout, a short left arm with a drill-like thing on the right, and an orange torso. A user called Raindrop Pie calls it 'Terrifying fluffy yellow creature', probably noticing the red eyes and drill arm. Yellmo inches closer... weirdguy149 draws a sort-of circular, spiky creature with beady black-and-red eyes with long black lines under them, a mouth with two fangs, and a very long tongue. Crimson Doom, thinking it similar to Elmo from Sesame Street, famously calls it 'Elmo's weird cousin, Yellmo.' This is the first recorded time Yellmo is mentioned, giving them large credit. The statement is what caused them to be famous and what caused the hugely popular Drawception meme to be born. It caused them and the user John, why? to gain both huge popularity and huge hate. As of October 2018 it has gained over 700 emotes and is the second most emoted panel in the game. It paved the way for... The user John, why? draws an amazing and amazingly popular picture. It may even be one of the most emoted drawings on all of Drawception, with an incredible 1768 emotes, one of the few panels in Drawception history to get quadruple digits. It depicts a creature similar to Elmo from Sesame Street yelling. The biggest difference is that he is yellow. However, he also has widely spaced, tilted teeth. He's in a gray background with some fire. It gained John, why? tremendous famousness. Category:Games Category:Landmark Games